


It takes one needed talk

by kueroyalt



Series: It Takes Only One Word to Change A Galaxy [3]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: CC-2224 | Cody Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s05e16 The Lawless, F/M, Helix is done with his Jedi General, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Post-Episode: s05e16 The Lawless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kueroyalt/pseuds/kueroyalt
Summary: The council is undergoing a plan of action following Obi-wan's talk with Padmé and Anakin finding out about him and Cody.  Of course, that is when Maul takes over Mandalore. This is what follows.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Past Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze - Relationship
Series: It Takes Only One Word to Change A Galaxy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154594
Comments: 18
Kudos: 68





	It takes one needed talk

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm working on the next fic in the series but here is one to tide you over. Takes place after it takes one conversation.

It had taken many weeks waiting for each council member to make there way back to Coruscant to the temple. But finally the last member was told. It was decided they would wait until most of the council was present in the next week and a half to review all the facts. It seemed that the Force was nudging them, giving the council reason to believe that there was more to it then the Chancellor being a traitor, the Force told them that much.

The unexpected message from Satine was problematic.

“At this time, nothing more we can do.” Sighed Yoda.

“Not necessarily.” Pondered Obi-wan. “If I go alone……”

“But we need you to be present when most of the council is here.” Ki-Adi-Mundi pointed out.

“I’m not saying I stay to fight, the Chancellor will be suspicious then. But If I could get Satine and any of the others here, then we might be able to have her and her supporters would be a distraction as she appeals from help from the senate.” Pointed out Obi-wan. “If nothing else it might give some covering while also helping Mandalor.”

“It might be helpful.” Pointed Ki-Adi-Mundi.

“No more to say, set on this you are.” Commented Yoda. “Remain the 212th will. For you we will cover. Sense, if they knew to try and join your troops will.”

“Thank you.” Bowed Obi-wan.

-_-_-_-

_Satine was dead. Killed by Maul. Her death was his fault and Cody………._

Obi-wan bowed down holding his head. Maul saw it when he killed Satine, He saw that it would take another’s death to break Obi-wan. Cody was in danger. Maul had control of Mandalor and he could, no, he would use the power to hunt down and destroy the person who held Obi-wan’s heart. Cody, oh Force, if Maul did what he did to Satine on Cody Obi-wan was sure he would loose it. Would going forward with the accusing the Chancellor make it easier for Maul to find and kill Cody? Would he be able to do it?

“-nobi, OBI-WAN!” came a voice breaking through his misery. He looked up where he had told Master Yoda what happened. Anakin was there now, and Obi-wan felt through their bond Anakin’s worry and concern.

“Anakin when did you get here?” Obi-wan asked.

“Oh thank the Force.” Exclaimed the former Padawan in relief. “You were lost in your head Master, I thought I would have to get Commander Co-”

“NO!” Shouted Obi-wan startling those on the other end, if what happened on Mandalor didn’t happen Obi-wan could appreciate making Master Yoda startle. 

“Obi-wan?” asked Anakin confused.

“I need someone to take the 212th for a while.” Replied Obi-wan.

“What?!?!?!” Anakin screeched, honest to Force screeched.

“Unusual, that is.” Replied Master Yoda.

“Master Obi-wan I don’t think the 212th will be okay with that.” Added Ki-Adi-Mundi.

“What makes you think we would approve something like that Kenobi.” Oh, so Mace was there now.

“I know I would be unable to do what I must if I worry that Maul will make a move against the 212th, He killed Satine because of our past, because he hoped it would destroy me. But when it didn’t he knew, someone else had my heart . He won’t stop, and despite Bo-Katan fighting him, he’ll still have the power of ruling Mandalor behind him. He has the power to be able to destroy me. Giving the 212th up will keep them safe in that regard, having me stationed on Coruscant not having a permanent Legion will decrease any one legion being targeted.” Argued Obi-wan.

“Obi-wan you can’t.” argued Anakin.

“The difference between love and attachment is that attachment is possessive. Attachment means not being able to recognize that sometimes things must come before. In the aspect of love, attachment is the inability to let go in order for the other to be happy or in this case trying to desperately cling to the being you love and not willing to let go even if you know that they be safer when you let them go.” Obi-wan looked back down to his lap. “I recognize that I need to let go in order to keep him safe.” Obi-wan focused on his former padawan, “Despite me wanting to hold on I know its better to let him go, because if I fall desperate to hold him close and protect him from Maul, I won’t be sure if he would be protected from me Anakin.” Obi-wan was on the edge of begging. He looked to those who’s forms were present. “Will you deny me in following the code and condemn me to fall to the dark side?” he challenged. 

“The 212th won’t accept this.” Pointed out Anakin grasping to try and convince his former Master.

_‘Why?’_ thought Obi-wan. _‘Can’t he see that it’s better for all. Look at what me loving Satine has done, killed in an effort to enact revenge on me.’_

“It’s not up to them, It’s my decision.” Argued Obi-wan. “My, ugh, it’s up to me Ana-” Obi-wan didn’t feel well.

“Obi-wan?” Asked Anakin concerned. Obi-wan’s vision was blurry.

“Kenobi are you alright?” asked the head of the order concerned.

“I-I-I need to drop out of hyperspace.” Replied Obi-wan.

“Wrong, something is. Your coordinates, you send.” Yoda instructed as Obi-wan watched as the streaks of hyperspace dispeared and the view of space replaced it.

“Already planin……………….” Everything started to fade.

“OBI-WAN!!” came a distant yell. Obi-wan wondered if he had been injured at all on Mandalor that would explain this, perhaps the emotional day, coupled with stress was the cause. For all he knew he might be dying. Maybe that was the best thing, if he was dead Maul might not go after Cody.

“Co-Cody, tell him……sorry…need safe….” Then everything went black.

-_-_-_-

Obi-wan drifted to consciousness, the smell of bacta and disinfectant hitting him hard. Eyes still closed he felt around with the Force picking up……Obi-wan mentally frowned. That was Helix’s signature. Obi-wan widen his area search finding other familiar signatures. Boil, Peel, Waxer and………. Obi-wan mentally cursed he was on his cruiser, no doubt about it. They sent the 212th to pick him up. Knowing Anakin, he probably already told Cody Obi-wan’s plans. He focused on the signature of his commander who definitely was giving off waves of frustration, anger, worry, concern, anxiety. So Cody knew, great. Obi-wan groaned at the talk he would have to endure.

“Oh, good your awake.” Came Helix and Obi-wan sighed and worked to open his heavy eyes. When he did open them he was rewarded with a scowling medic with arms crossed. Oh, great did most of the 212th know too?

“If I passed out because of an injury, I’d like to point out that I didn’t even know I became injured and wasn’t even sure I was when I passed out.” Defended Obi-wan.

“Oh, sir I’m the least of your concerns right now.” Scoffed Helix.

“I’m guessing you were told then?” winced Obi-wan.

“You mean the fact that you were giving up the 212th and the Commander because after killing the duchess of Mandalor, that Maul knew that someone else would be what breaks you, that person being the commander so you decided giving up the 212th would be the best course of action. If I didn’t already check I would be sure you had suffered a head injury. Sadly, you didn’t so that means that your must have wanted half the 212th to kick your sheb.” Scoffed Helix.

“To be……” started to say Obi-wan before he was cut off.

“No, there is no way in Sith hell that the 212th will just let you walk off, and if you think that the commander would even allow you to just give up on each other, then you clearly lost your mind on Mandalor.” Interrupted Helix finger pointing at Obi-wan, almost daring the general to try and challenge this. “The only reason the Commander isn’t here waiting by your bedside, or yelling at you himself is because I made him leave. I thought we made everything clear at our intervention after the Hardeen stunt, but apparently you need to reminded.” Helix strolled right up poking the Jedi in the chest. “YOU, are a Jedi but your our General. YOU will not be rid of us, we will not let you go and we sure as hell won’t let you run off in your attempt to protect us.” Helix huffed a ran a hand over his hair.

“I don’t want him to go after the 212th or Cody just to get to me.” muttered Obi-wan feeling tears beginning to pool in his eyes. “Satine’s death, it crushed me. I won’t deny that, but if Maul did same thing to any of you, I wouldn’t be able to bare it. If I watched the same thing happen to Co-” Obi-wan chocked off unable to even say it. “I have no doubt, I’d fall. If Maul takes Cody, I’d burn the universe down.” Obi-wan confessed.

“Yeah, General Skywalker told us what you said in the transmission.” Sighed Helix taking a seat beside the General’s bed. “I don’t think I’d ever seen the Commander react like that, General Skywalker even played the transmission to us, when you started saying that I thought the commander was going to try and steal a ship and try to get to you faster.” Obi-wan couldn’t help it and a light chuckle escaped him.

“I wouldn’t doubt for a second.” Agreed Obi-wan and Helix looked proud at himself for getting a chuckle from the Jedi.

“It’s because he loves you.” Informed Helix.

“And I him.” sighed Obi-wan. “Which brings me to ask, Cody how much longer are you going to just listen through the comm before you make your way over here?” Obi-wan looked down to Helix’s com on his wrist.

“Not much longer, Boil and Peel were physically holding me back, Cyar’ika.” Came Cody’s voice through the comm.

“Cody, please hurry I can’t-” Obi-wan broke off tears coming to fruition it had been a long day and he needed to be with his Cyare. He should hold onto giving Cody up, but in the end Obi-wan wasn’t strong enough. Right now all he wanted was to be wrapped up in Cody’s arms safe and warm. He heard a light string of curses in Mando.

“I’m almost there Cyar’ika. Just try to hold on.”

“Cody,” sniffed Obi-wan close to the tipping point. The doors slid open and Obi-wan was pulled into his Commander’s arms and Obi-wan couldn’t hold back and curled into his lover’s embrace and wept. Cody pulled the Jedi closer, holding on tighter.

“Ni'm staabi ola cyar'ika.” Soothed Cody never wanting to let go of his Jedi again.

** Mando'a Translations **

. backside, rear, buttocks

. darling, beloved, sweetheart

. beloved, love

. I'm right here darling.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think, I love to read all types of comments so please leave one and if you liked it don't forget to leave a kudos.


End file.
